Pitching for Your Heart!
by Mechanical Prince
Summary: Don't remember which season this takes place in (I think the first one), but it's when Tajima, Hanai, and Abe go to Mihashi's house to watch the tape of their winning game and eat curry. After Tajima and Hanai leave, Abe confesses to Mihashi...


Abe could tell Mihashi was choking back sobs. The way he hung his head – hunched over the soon-to-be-cold- curry – and the way his shoulders shook were obvious signs. Abe knew Mihashi had somehow found a way to put a negative spin on his accomplishments, despite their team's win, and the fact that Mihashi had been the one to pull them through the game. Abe ground his teeth, frustrated by the pessimistic attitude Mihashi had towards… everything! Jerkily he slammed his palms on the table. Mihashi squeaked in surprise, reeling back in fear of a yelling. The other two jumped a bit, shooting Abe bewildered looks.

"Mihashi! What will it take to show you that I –" the catcher smoothly caught himself. "-the team needs you!? That we depend on you and value you as a team member?!" Mihashi seemed to shrink in response.

"I-I-I… but… it's A-Abe-kun…" was all Mihashi managed to get out.

"It's not just me. Without your control there's _no way_ we would've even come close to winning! _You_ got us through! _You're_ our Ace, Mihashi!" Tears began to streak down the blond's face.

"B-but... you told me to get off the mound… and I didn't listen… I was s-selfish…" Mihashi hiccupped. "A-and, they got a h-hit on some of my pi-pitches…" Abe rubbed his temple-sometimes talking to Mihashi was frustrating. "Well, that's to be expected. But you played your best didn't you? You tried your hardest, right?" Mihashi gave a slight nod. "Then that's all that matters. I'd rather have you as my pitcher than all of the Harunas in the world." At that Mihashi looked up, perplexed. "But-but Haruna's amazing!" Mihashi said, eyes glowing with praise. A look of utter contempt spread throughout Abe's face. "But he'll never be… you." Was all he replied with. The tenderness and sincerity of Abe's statement caught them all off guard. Mihashi sat bug-eyed, tears threatening to fall into his curry. There was an awkward moment of silence before Hanai chimed in. "It's true, you know." He said. Tajima grinned. "We're really lucky to have you on our team, dude." Mihashi rubbed his face, feeling his cheeks burn up. "Th-thanks guys." He smiled awkwardly.

Once they had finished their curry and the tournament recap, the group turned to go, thanking Mihashi for the delicious lunch. Hanai was about to say something about hanging out sometime, when he thought better of it. Maybe it was the "get out of here and leave us alone" glare from Abe or maybe it was…–-no, it was definitely the looks Abe was giving them. Hanai knew when he wasn't wanted. "My mom wanted me to help her clean the house today – and she's pretty particular about it. I'd better go. Great job Mihashi, see you later!" Tajima, however, was less subtle. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Besides," he grinned crookedly. "I've got a lot of homework to do." At that Abe felt himself bristle. "Final exams are in less than a week! Have you been studying at all?!" He shouted, sending the nearby birds all aflutter. "Relax, dude… I've got plenty of time!" Tajima replied coolly. With an, "I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-I-catch-you" look, Abe chased the cleanup hitter around the yard. Tajima, fully aware of the wrath he would receive if caught, ran for his life. Hanai suddenly grabbed Abe around the waist, yelling, "RUN, DUDE! I GOT HIM!" Tajima grinned and waved, sprinting off towards his house, leaving the catcher trapped and enraged. When Tajima was barely a speck on the horizon, Hanai let Abe go. Abe brushed himself off, clenching and unclenching his fists in an attempt to simmer down. "Sorry Abe," the team captain apologized. "But I can't let you go around breaking Tajima's limbs – his hand is already in bad shape." "Yeah, I know…" Abe grumbled. "He'd better ACE the exam though…!" He said, the menacing tone in his voice apparent. Hanai excused himself. "I'll be going now. Bye you two!" He waved. Mihashi waved back; his cheeks were rosy, the happiness of his friends coming to visit him settling in. "_But now…_" he realized. "_...I'm all alone with Abe!_" The pitcher stood stiffly and rigidly, afraid that any motion might cause the catcher to snap and yell at him, like he usually did. While Abe did have the urge to box Mihashi's ears, he refrained, knowing how frail the pitcher could be. "Mihashi…" he began, watching as the smaller boy gasped at the mention of his name, and tried to scamper away. Abe caught him by the scruff of his shirt. "Don't run away when I'm trying to talk to you!" "S-sorry Abe! I thought you were going to-to yell at m-me…" At this Abe was taken aback. "I never yell at-!" Abe clasped a hand over his mouth, realizing that he did usually treat his younger teammate in this manner.

"No wonder he's always so afraid of me…" he thought. Abe let go of Mihashi, exhaling as he watched his pitcher shake. "Mihashi…" He tried to start over. Speaking as gently as possible, he took on a similar tone one would use towards a wounded animal. "…I'm sorry."

"_Why is Abe apologizing?_"

Mihashi gazed upward a little, seeing Abe's cheeks flush ever so slightly. "I know I yell at you a lot, and I-… what I'm trying to say… is that I really…" Now it was Abe that was stuttering. Hands firmly at his sides, he took a deep breath. "I really like you, Mihashi."


End file.
